Damon
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: This is the sequel to Damon's Gone With the Wind. What happens when Damon returns back to Mystic Falls, does Elena still love him or did she find another way to deal with his departure? What does destiny have in store for them as Damon returns to the place he calls home? Rated T for safety. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my readers. This is the sequel to Damon's Gone With the Wind and I hope you like this as much as you liked the first one. Please read and review. Also let me know how you liked the first one if you have not already. Hope you enjoy ~Creaturess of the Night~**

The tips of her hair are too dark, the curve of her upper lip was not as sensual, her neck was not even the same shape. Damon shook his head. Why did he keep comparing every girl he saw to Elena? He was the one who left her. He had no right feeling anguish, pain, and self-pity. It had been exactly 6 months, 1 week, and 2 days since he had left Elena. And that was how long his heart had been torn to shreds.

His cell phone began to ring bringing him out of his misery. He smiled at who it was. It was his best friend Anastasia. He had met her after he had gotten into Covington. He had gone to Louisiana just because it was the first place he stopped when he did not want to drive anymore. He had stayed there since. He had been out walking and saw her crying under a tree in a park and he had met her and discovered that her husband had left her and her 5 year old daughter alone and she did not know how to tell her daughter the truth.

Damon had told her his own story minus all the supernatural stuff and they had become instant friends. She was like a sister to him and he absolutely adored her little daughter Kiara. He answered with a quick 'hello'. He heard someone blubbering on the other end and could instantly tell that it was Kiara. He asked "Kiara, honey what is it?" He started to panic that something was terribly wrong.

She said in between sobs "Uncle Damon, mommy and I w….were walking along and m…mommy got hit by a c…car and I called the p…police but they are scared to leave me a…alone until they get here and I said I w…would call you." Damon replied "Don't worry I'm on my way."

He rushed there at vampire speed and arrived a few seconds later. He saw Anastasia lying in the middle of the road and he felt tears slide down his cheeks at how lifeless she looked. He didn't want to lose his best friend. He scanned the scene for Kiara and found her standing at the edge of the crosswalk weeping. Damon ran over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

He whispered "Come here sweetheart." He took her into his arms as EMTs arrived and got to work on her. A few minutes later Damon and Kiara were sitting it the waiting room tears sliding down the cheeks waiting impatiently for an update on Anastasia's condition. A doctor came out and walked over to them. He told Damon "Her injuries were severe we have her stabilized right now but it is not going to last until morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon knew what he was implying and he choked out "Thanks Doctor." He patted his shoulder and left. Kiara asked "Uncle Damon is mommy going to be okay?" Damon felt tears sliding down his cheeks.

He whispered "Sweetheart we have to go tell your mother goodbye." Kiara burst into tears and sobs wracked her small little body. She said "No…No I can't lose my mommy."

Damon replied "Shh…honey you have to keep strong until morning and then you can weep all you want but you have to keep strong so your mom and you can spend the last moments you have happy and together not crying and in pain." Kiara sniffled and nodded as her and Damon got up and went to the room. They walked in and Damon wiped away some tears that slid down his cheeks.

Kiara whispered "Mommy I don't want you to weave me." Anastasia replied "Don't worry sweetheart mommy will never leave you. I will always be with you even if you can't see my because true love never dies." Kiara nodded and Anastasia looked up as a nurse walked in. Anastasia asked "Will you take my daughter to get some tissues real quick?"

Damon saw that Kiara was about to have a tantrum so he whispered "Don't worry Kiara you will be able to speak to her when she gets back." Kiara looked at him and Damon nodded as the nurse grabbed her hand and walked her out of the room. Damon turned to Anastasia and she smiled weakly at him. She whispered "I should have told you and Kiara anyway but I was going to and never got the chance. I have a will and testimony written up because I was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer last month and they had only given me 3 months to live."

Damon asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Anastasia replied "Because I was hoping that you would not have to take care of me and watch me die slowly." Damon grabbed her hand and said "You are like a sister to me I would never leave your side when you were dying." She replied "I know. Anyway Damon it leaves everything except the house and some money to you." Damon asked "Why?" She replied "Because you are like a brother to me and I have no one else to leave it to you. I left half the money to you and the other half to Kiara to access when she turns 18 along with the house and the cars in that driveway. I also left Kiara in your custody."

Damon asked "Why not your parents or someone else?" Anastasia replied "Because she loves you and you love her and I know that you will take good care of her. She will suffer grief for a while but I know that you will make her smile again and bring her through this." Damon kissed her hand and said "Anastasia I will take care of her you have my word." Anastasia smiled and replied "I know. I also want you to go back to Elena. I know that she hurt you but Damon true love never dies and I think that if she really loved you then she would have waited for you." Damon smiled through his tears and replied "After your funeral I promise I will go back."


	3. Chapter 3

Anastasia smiled and said "I am glad to have met you and all that jazz." Damon laughed and replied "Me too." She said "I hope that I can see you again someday." He replied "Me too. I know that someday you will find a way to see me and Kiara again."

She smiled and then it disappeared as she said "I know you're secret." He asked "What?" She whispered "I know your vampire secret and thank you for not telling me in fear of frightening me."

He replied "Thank you for not telling anyone and you are welcome for that." She smiled and then Kiara came back in the room. Kiara looked at her mother and asked "Who's going to take care of me when you're gone?" Anastasia looked at Kiara and replied "Damon is going to be your guardian until you move on with your life." Kiara looked at him and he smiled and nodded.

She hugged her mom and whispered "But I will miss you forever mommy." Anastasia replied "I know but I will still be watching over you from wherever I go." Damon looked at Anastasia and then at Kiara before he said "I promise you Kiara that the pain and heartbreak will get easier to deal with over time. I have lived for a while and have learned that from personal experience." Anastasia nodded and said "He is right Kiara." Damon nodded and Kiara looked at them as tears slid down their cheeks.

Anastasia looked at Kiara and said "Damon will explain my wishes to you when you get older but until then after my funeral he will have custody over you." Kiara nodded. They spent the rest of the day sharing goodbyes and telling each other meaningless things. As Anastasia neared death she looked at the nurse and said "Have my daughter wait outside until I am gone."

The nurse nodded and Kiara hugged her mom one last time. Anastasia kissed her as she returned her hug. She whispered "I love you Kiara Ariel Brown." Kiara said "I love you to mom." They shared their last embrace before the nurse took Kiara outside. Damon looked at her as tears slid down his cheeks. She said "After the funeral I want you to choose where I be buried."

He replied "I will have your body preserved until Kiara is old enough to understand your will and then I will have her decide on Covington or Mystic Falls." Anastasia nodded and said "I want you to do that then." He nodded and replied "I love you brother Salvatore." He said "I love you too sister Brown." She laughed and it turned into a cough. He kissed her forehead and she nodded as he left the room. He saw a doctor rush in and Damon held Kiara. With his vampire enhanced hearing he heard the doctor say "Time of death 10:23am."

The doctor came out and Kiara started crying and Damon now knew how Stefan felt when he had lost Lexi. Damon spent the next few days in agony as the funeral preparations were made. The vampire side of tried to get him to turn his emotions off but he had kept them on for Kiara and her only.

He wondered how Elena was going to react when he returned to Mystic Falls. Part of him hoped that she had moved on and a part of him hoped that he could give her another chance and chose to stay with her this time. He wondered how she took care of herself and what she was doing now.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena let the lifeless body fall to the ground. She grinned in triumph before strutting away and leaving it behind. She figured that Stefan would clean up her little mess to protect the vampire secret. She felt free and peaceful for once since Damon had left 6 months ago. She had not a care in the world since she had decided to turn off her humanity. It was worthless if it got her nowhere and was just going to end up hurting her in the end. She walked towards the Grill. She sat down at the bar and compelled the bar tender to give her a shot glass of whiskey.

She downed it as someone sat down next to her. She looked and sighed when she saw Klaus sitting there. She said "Unless I've not gotten the memo I am not Caroline." Klaus replied "I was not looking for her." Elena looked at him with disgust and said "Yeah well I do not like the whole hybrid my blood sucking bullshit so back off and leave me the hell alone."

Klaus grabbed her arm as she went to leave. He replied "I want you to know that running from your emotions just because he hurt you is a wimp move and I thought you had more courage than that…but I guess I was wrong." Elena sneered at him as she said "You want to talk about courage. You have no right to talk about courage when you have to hide behind your family or your little hybrids. You ran from your father for a thousand years until Stefan helped you kill him. But I on the other hand, I have courage because I am taking a road of luxury of not having to feel instead of sitting around all teary eyed and sad."

Klaus looked at her and replied "You are right about all of that except it is courage to be able to mourn the loss of your love and move on." Klaus got up and left and Elena just shook her head. She took another shot before leaving the bar and walking towards the road to get some blood.

She stretched out and closed her eyes as she let her head fall to the side. She knew she looked injured and dead which almost made her smirk at the thought of the warm blood running through the veins as the person fell for her trick. She heard a car traveling down the road and she pushed the smile away that tried to evade her lips. She could not wait to sink her fangs into the warm fresh taste of blood. She almost could feel the disapproval of all her so called friends but she did not care a vampire has got to eat.

She was glad that she would eat and return to the boarding house to get a little snack for later so she would not have to go out again when she was to tired and lazy. She would never guess who she was going to see there when she got there.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon pulled into the driveway of the boarding house after the long exhausting trip. He had a witch in Covington preserve Anastasia's body until he could explain to Kiara what choice she had to make about the body of her mother. Kiara looked up and asked "Is this where we are staying from now on?"" He nodded and replied "Yeah. I share it with my younger brother Stefan." She said "He is going to hate me." Damon replied "No, Kiara. He is going to be very fond of you." She looked at him unsure and he smiled reassuringly. He got out of the Camaro and helped her out after he was out. He took her hand and led her into the boarding house. He saw Stefan sitting there with Bonnie laughing and smiling. Kiara looked at Damon and he smiled once more and squeezed her hand. He cleared his throat and the two jumped and turned around.

They both froze and then Stefan broke out into a smile. He got up and went over to his brother. Damon let go Kiara's hand for a quick second to return his brother's hug. Stefan said "I have missed you brother." Damon replied "I honestly have missed you too Stefan." He whispered in Stefan's ear "I am sorry that I killed Lexi a few years back I know what you felt now. I am surprised that later that night you did not just stake me in the heart."

Stefan said "I forgive you for that Damon. I did not stake you because I am your brother and I would have hated myself in the first place if I would have staked you. I am sorry that you lost someone so close that you know how I felt." Damon pulled away and said "Brother this is my best friend Anastasia's daughter Kiara, Kiara this is my younger brother Stefan."

Stefan went over and kneeled in front of her. He held out his hand and said "Pleasure to meet you Kiara." She took his hand and giggled when he pulled it to his lips and kissed it. She replied "It is nice to meet you too Stefan." He stood up and Damon looked at Stefan and that at Bonnie. She looked at him and then got up. She went over to Damon and hugged him.

He was surprised for a few seconds before he returned it. She said "Your brother has shed a whole new light on you and I was wrong for everything I said about you and I am sorry about everything I did to you." Damon replied "It's okay Bonnie I understand why you did it."

She smiled and then went over to Kiara. She knelt down in front of the little girl and said "I am Damon's friend Bonnie." Kiara replied "It is nice to meet you Bonnie, I'm Kiara." Bonnie said "What a beautiful name. Would you like to have something to eat?" Kiara nodded and then looked up at Damon. Damon replied "Go ahead Kiara I shall be there shortly." She smiled and took Bonnie's hand and they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all enjoyed the new story. Please let me know what you think. BTW I Forgot to mention in the opening chapter that I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I Only own Anastasia and Kiara. Thank you for reading I hope you will stick around for the rest of the story. ~Creaturess of the Night~**

Damon asked "So you and Bonnie huh?" Stefan nodded and replied "Yeah. Jeremy and her decided not to get back together and he fell in love with April Young so Bonnie and I hung out a few times and then we started dating 3 months ago." Damon patted him on the shoulder and said "I'm happy for you Stefan." Stefan replied "Thanks Damon. What about Kiara? Where did she come from?"

Damon swallowed and said "The day I left 6 months ago I drove and drove until I did not want to drive longer and ended up in Covington where I met a woman named Anastasia Genevieve Brown and we became best friends almost instantly. I then met her 5 year old daughter Kiara Ariel Brown. A few days ago Anastasia got hit by a car and died the later that day.

She had discovered that she had cancer and had already written her will and testimony which left Kiara in my custody and half of the money to me and all of her belongings to me. While she left the other half of the money went to Kiara along with their house which she can have possession over once she is 18 and graduated from high school." Stefan was listening intently as Damon continued saying "I also gave her my word that I would return here and to Elena so I did after the funeral I got in my car and drove all the way here."

Stefan nodded and replied "I understand now." Damon nodded and then asked "Where is Elena?" Stefan looked down and said "There is something you should know." Damon instantly began to worry and asked "She isn't dead is she?" Stefan looked at him and replied "No Damon she is fine sort of."

Damon asked "What do you mean sort of?" Stefan replied "After you left she was a wreck and she turned her humanity off and she has not had it on since. We have tried everything to get her to turn her humanity on and have been unsuccessful." Damon felt like the weight of the world had just been put on his shoulders. Klaus walked in and Damon turned around and looked at him. Klaus looked at him and then looked at the floor.

Klaus looked at him again and said "Thank you for giving Caroline the advice to date me despite what other people might have said." Damon replied "You are welcome." Klaus looked at Stefan and said "I was not successful." Damon asked "What were you doing?" Klaus replied "I was trying to make Elena out to be a wimp for turning her humanity off hoping that it would make her turn the switch back on because she would try to prove that she was not a wimp."

Damon sighed and said "I wish that there was something I could do. I wish I had never left.'' Klaus looked at him and replied "Do not wish that you had not left. You deserve to get a break and take a while to heal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all my readers. Here are two more chapters that are written to you loyal guys, as a Christmas present. Disregard my author's note. After reading my Legacy Story Stats for this story I have decided to continue this story to all my loyal readers who have either reviewed or added me to the Favorite, and Alert list. A special shout out will go to you guys in the next chapter. I hope you like the new chapters. Please review, I look forward to reading your thoughts, and hope that they are nice and thoughtful. ~Creaturess of the Night~  
****Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

Damon nodded and said "Thank you Klaus." Klaus nodded and then told Stefan "I have to go to Caroline but I will be back tomorrow and see if we can come up with a plan to help Elena." Stefan nodded and Klaus turned and left. Damon asked "Caroline followed my advice and got with Klaus?" Stefan nodded and replied "Yeah. She told us the day you left and they had been dating ever since." Damon nodded and then sighed as he thought of Elena with her humanity switch off. Stefan said "Don't worry we will think of something."

Damon replied "I hope so." Stefan nodded and the two went into the kitchen. Damon smiled when he saw Kiara laughing and Bonnie smiling. Kiara looked up at him and smiled brightly. Damon smiled back and she asked "Aren't you eating Damon?" He smiled and replied "No sweetheart I'm not hungry right now but I will eat later." She nodded and said "Bonnie was telling me some stories about you." He raised an eyebrow and asked "What kind?" Kiara replied "She told me one about you chaperoning one of their dances and being a really bad dancer."

Damon looked offended and replied "I don't know what she's talking about. I'm an awesome dancer." Kiara said "I don't know she seemed pretty certain that you were a really bad dancer." Damon grabbed her hand and helped her off the chair. He said "I will show you what a great dancer I am." He twirled her around and smiled as she laughed. He danced like an idiot with her but enjoyed the sound of her laughter which he has not heard in the past few days. They stopped when footsteps stopped in the doorway.

Damon looked up and his breath caught when he saw who was standing there. She looked beautiful in the red tank top and black jean outfit she was wearing. She had died the tips of her bangs acid green. Damon looked into her brown eyes that used to be so warm and full of emotion. They were cold and empty now. Elena asked "You just got into town?"

Damon replied "Yeah." She said "I hope you weren't expecting a big hero welcome from me because I didn't miss you and I don't care about you anymore." She turned on her heel and left while Kiara blinked after her.

She asked "Why was she so mean to you?" Damon did feel a little hurt at what she said but he replied "I hurt her feelings and left because of her now she is upset with me. I promise that once she gets happy again that she will be nicer." Kiara nodded and Damon felt Stefan pat him on the shoulder.

Elena has heard laughter in the kitchen and she wondered who Stefan and Bonnie had over. She walked into the doorway and stopped. She sighed as she caught sight of his raven black hair and black outfit. Now she would have someone else trying to get her to turn her humanity back on. She saw him look up and she pretended not to notice the little girl next to him. She hated kids and all their screaming that hurt her sensitive hearing. She asked "You just getting into town?" He replied "Yeah."

She almost scoffed as she saw all the emotions in his eyes. She said "I hope you weren't expecting a big hero welcome from me because I didn't miss you and I don't care about you anymore." She turned on her heel and left to the basement to get blood. She grabbed a bag and started up the stairs and was almost out the door when little footsteps stopped her. The voice asked "Miss, why do you have to get back at Damon for hurting your feelings?"

Elena turned to her and replied "Because he is not a nice person and probably never will be so I do not think that being mean to him is such a bad thing." The girl looked at her and said "That is not right. My mommy told me that being mean never gets you anywhere. And also she told me that love means never having to say you're sorry." Elena replied "Well your mother was wrong. And you can go back to where you came from and tell her that. That does not apply if you do not love that person and I do not love Damon anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

**So here are your two new chapters and I hope to see your reviews soon. Thanks to MonsersInTheEnd, Tsunayuki Takahashi, beverlie4055, elena prada, tutabrez, elvalove, and farmgirl4life for being such loyal readers. You guys are great. I hope you continue to like this story and will stick with it until the end. Thanks to all my other loyal readers and I hope you send me your thoughts. Happy Early Holidays. ~Creaturess of the Night~  
Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

The girl looked at her and said "That is weird because he is completely in love with you and I do not understand why you would let him suffer without you." Elena replied "Because I like causing pain." The girl said "That makes you a monster." Elena felt her fangs extending and the blood lines coming from her eyes and she replied "No this makes me a monster."

She lunged for the girl but was thrown back. She stood up and snarled when she saw that it was Damon. He took a protective stance in front of the little girl and said "I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to kill an innocent child." Elena replied "I do not care what you believe about me. I'm through caring what you think." She turned and left Damon and the girl behind. She was about halfway out the door before she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back and everything went black.

Damon looked on in sadness as Stefan stabbed Elena with a vervain needle. They took her to the basement and he turned to Kiara who was crying hysterically behind him. He wrapped her in a hug and whispered "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Kiara wrapped her little arms around his neck as he pulled her into his arms. He walked with her to the couch and said "I would never let her hurt you." Kiara asked "What was going on with her eyes and mouth?" Damon replied "I do not think you are old enough to understand." Kiara looked at him and said "Pweas tell me what is going on Uncle Damon." Damon replied "I will tell you later after you meet everybody I am sure that Caroline has told everybody by now." Kiara nodded adequate with that answer. Damon wiped away her tears as he heard footsteps approaching the door. The person on the other side knocked and Damon said "I am going to get the door." Kiara nodded and stayed on the couch while taking deep breaths.

Damon opened the door and was instantly wrapped in a hug. Caroline's voice said "Klaus said you were back in town and that you found out about Elena and I had to come see you and also make sure you are okay." Damon returned the hug and replied "I'm fine Caroline. But it is good to see you." She pulled away and said "Thank you Damon for giving me the advice about dating Klaus."

Damon replied "You are welcome Caroline." She said "I'm also sorry about Elena. We would have let you know but I told them that she had hurt you and to let you heal for a little bit before letting you know and so we have tried everything we can to help her but it has not worked yet." Damon replied "Thank you for that Caroline." She nodded and he saw that Jeremy, April, Matt, Tyler, and strangely Elijah were there. Jeremy said "April wanted to meet you and even though I am glad that you are back I have to talk to Stefan." He stepped past Caroline and Damon and went to the kitchen.

Damon looked at a young black haired girl and held out his hand. He said "You must be April, I'm Stefan's older brother Damon Salvatore." She shook his hand and replied "Nice to finally meet you." He smiled as she stepped past him and followed Jeremy. Damon saw the look Matt was giving him and he felt his guilt return. He looked down and said "Look Matt, I am sorry that I left Elena. If I would have known she would do this I would not have left. But put yourself in my shoes…she strung me along and always went back to Stefan and even though I may not act like it I have feelings too and I was tired of being hurt so I took the road of dignity and left." Matt sighed and replied "You're right dude. I should not blame you for protecting yourself. I did the same thing when Stefan and Elena first started dating." He patted

Damon on the shoulder before going the direction Jeremy and April did. Tyler said "I just came to see if you were actually staying so now that I know I am going to leave." Damon replied "Okay see you around Tyler." Tyler nodded and left. Caroline waited until he was out of earshot before saying "He is dating another werewolf named Hayley and she wanted to meet you for some odd reason but he did not want her to until he was sure that you were staying around long enough to actually help with Elena."

Damon nodded and then turned to Elijah. Elijah said "I wanted to apologize for everything that I have done to you. I would have sooner but you had left before I could get the chance." Damon replied "It's okay Elijah. I actually understand why you did everything you did." Elijah nodded and as he turned to go Damon asked "Why don't you come in and stay for a while." Elijah nodded and Damon stepped aside and let Caroline and Elijah in. He shut the door behind him and walked quickly into the living room to see if Kiara was okay.

He saw her hiding behind the corner of the couch and near the fireplace. He went over to her and kneeled in front of her. He whispered "Do not worry Kiara these are all friends of mine. I promise that none of them will hurt you and if they try which they won't, I will not let them." Kiara nodded and came out of her hiding spot slowly. Damon grabbed her hand and she hid behind him as everyone else came back into the living room. Damon saw that all 6 people found seats and there was a leather chair left that he could sit and have Kiara sitting on her lap. He said "Guys I want you to meet someone."


End file.
